Too Late To Turn Back Now
by WingedWolf101
Summary: After 10 years away from Earth and Sari , bee and autobots finally return to earth after getting a distress signal from Earth . Now Bumblebee has to learn a painful lesson , The outside might change , but the heart will never change . BeeXSari fluff .
1. Broken Heart , coming back

**A/N:** **I'M BACK!! And this time I'm rockin with a story I KNOW I am going to enjoy writing! , anyways first chapter, ENJOY!!**

---

Bumblebee sat on the roof of the tall metal dome in Cybertron . He was slurred (or drunk) and staring at the stars . He was obviously drinking to much , his soft blue eyes have little red veins popping out from the side of his eyes , the cause of no sleep for 7 days straight . And his drinking problem didn't help much either .

The reason to Bumblebee's strange behavior is only one thing . I mean what do you expect when you had to leave earth for 10 earth years and not being able to atleast say goodbye the one you love with all your spark .

Bumblebee had to leave earth under direct orders from the new Prime , Coastal Prime . And he was worse then Sentinal Prime , he was bigger and more ego , he didn't have as much of a big chin as Sentinal , but he still was ridiculous . Because of this new prime ,Bumblebee had to leave earth , he tried to call Sari before they went out of orbit , but she didn't answer .

Bumblebee, ever since that day has been depressed very bad . Every day he consumes some sort of alcohol humans call 'drinks' , and his processor goes crazy . Optimus has sometimes been trying to get Bumblebee to stop drinking and lighten up , and get his mind off Sari by sending him on errands with Bulkhead . They just seemed to worsen it .

Because when Bumblebee was around Bulkhead , he would see Sari's face . Now that 5 years had passed , he would almost cry himself to sleep , knowing that Sari was un-protected or worse , he lives in the miserable shadows of the past that once gave him joy . He wondered if Sari was missing him , if earth was still the same , if her father or pets would remember him .But most of all , if Sari was even loving him .

That's the one act that makes Bumblebee break down and drink until he's as crazy as heck . The act that causes him to cry himself to sleep every night . The act , that lead up to him missing her so much . And it just killed Bee's spark , living with the awful vision of him leaving a 14 year old Sari who still is in need of great help .

Now , it has been 10 solar cycles , and Bumblebee has now been emotionally breaking down at the thought of her . "Bumblebee!!" , Came Bulkhead's rugged voice , "What are you doing!? Are you drinking again!?" . Bumblebee just grunted , "Go… a-away" , he said dizzily he heard a deep sigh from Bulkhead , and heard his heavy footsteps enter his room and climb out the rather large window .

"Hey little buddy , I know what your going through" , he tried to soothe him . But though Bee has gotten older , his height or strength hasent changed really . "What did I say about calling me 'little' buddy" , he spoke grimly , Bulkhead just stared , "But it's true though" . "Whatever , anyways what do you want…" , Bulkhead stood up , "I came to get you , Coastal Prime's orders" .

Bumblebee snarled at the sound of that Prime's name , "What the SLAG does he want!?" . Bulkhead winced a little , for a little guy , his voice sure aint little that's for sure . "Calm down , he just wants to discuss some verities for a mission we need to do" . Bumblebee scowled , "What mission? A mission that will take another 10 solar cycles!!" , He yelled at large green mech .

Bulkhead sighed , he knew the small bot was stubborn when it came to missions , but when it came to Coastal Prime… Bumblebee was impossible . "I aint gonna lie to ya Bumblebee… but stop frying your circuits and just listen , its important" . Bumblebee just scuffed , "What's so important then my time?" , Bulkhead just grabbed him by the arm and led him out of the room , "More important then your drinking time that's for sure" .

Bumblebee fought back a little , but was unable to because of his slurred state . So , against his dismay , let Bulkhead drag him to the meeting room where the son of a glitch you call a Prime was in there .

---

Bulkhead and Bumblebee entered the room , they took their seats next to Prowl and Ratchet , Optimus was no where to be seen . "So , you managed to bring the drunken maniac huh?" , Ratchet's rough voice filled Bee's hearing link . "Sure did , the little sucker put up quit the struggle" , Bulkhead laughed . If Bumblebee wasent suffering from hangover right now , he would punch Bulkhead silly , if he could reach his face .

Before Bumblebee could throw a comeback at Bulkhead, the doors slammed open as Sentinal Prime walked in , "All rise , the honorable Coastal Prime!" . A large green bot stepped into the room , he looked like the dinobot Grimelock in a way . "Honorable my a--" , Bumblebee swore , Bulkhead nudged him , "Quiet Bumblebee , not right now , your lucky he didn't hear you" .

Then all the bots sat down , as Coastal stood , "Your all are probley wondering , why did I call you here" . Bumblebee opened his mouth to throw a sassy comeback , but Ratchet stopped him ,"You need to stop drinking kid" , he said dryly . "Well , last night as 5:00 A.M. Sharp we received a stress signal" , Coastal's features changed dramatically to the word he was getting ready to say .

"The signal , came from Earth" . The autobot's jerked their heads up , Bee's jerking his head up the fastest . Coastal pointed to a large screen TV behind him , "This is the message we received" . He nodded at Sentinal , giving him the signal to activate the message , nodding in improvement , Sentinal turned the switch and the TV flickered to life . All the autobots sat silently and watched .

"t-Tt-Th-is iiiss , NN-N-NOT a-a-a d-d-drill!" , the voice was extremely scratched , and they could not confirm the face of the figure , they couldn't even confirm if it was male or female . The voice though just pierced the hearing links of all the autobots in the room , the voice continued , "Ww-we are…b..b..being A-A-attack-ed-d , s-s-stay a--Aaway.. F-f-f-from" , the voice stopped , the autobots began to get nervous . "EARTH!!" , Then the message ended in a bright light .

The TV turned off , and Coastal stood up and paced . "We cannot confirm if this message was just a distress signal , or a signal for help" , he stated with one finger raised , "But right now as we speak , the only information we got is that this message came from eastern part of earth" . The Ratchet stood up , "What's the exact location sir?" , The Coastal looked at him , "The message bored was very fuzzy , but the closets image we got , was that it possible came from Detroit" .

Bumblebee gasped ,_ Sari _. "But… how do we know its not a trick? It could have been a decepticon that sent that message to trick us" , Bulkhead summarized . Coastal just shook his head at the bulky bot , "We know a autobot sent it , but what makes this confusing is that… what is a autobot doing on earth…." . The Optimus walked in , "We are going to earth" , Bumblebee smiled with so much joy at his leader , but Coastal stood up . "Optimus Prime! You are not going to that planet" , Prime just stared , and then turned his back .

Coastal snarled , "You DARE act against my orders!!" . Optimus whipped around , "That planet is in serious trouble!! We have alleys in danger!! We have old friends in danger!! And if you think were sitting back and doing nothing , Then you got another thing coming!!" , Then Optimus stormed out .

Bee , Ratchet , and Bulkhead were shocked to see Optimus talk back to Coastal of all people . Coastal just stood their speechless , then he just sat down quietly , most likely given up on the younger Prime .

---

Bee , Prowl , Bulkhead ,Ratchet , and Optimus approached the ship yard . They searched around until they found OMEGA , Ratchet unlocked the cock-pit and led the autobots in . They all followed , except Optimus . "Optimus come on , we have no time dawdle , we need to get to earth ASAP" , Ratchet spoke quickly . Optimus just turned his back to the ship , "I'm sorry.. But I must not go… I need to stay here , and make sure the Primes don't stop you" .

"B-but who's gonna be in charge if not you?" , Optimus was silent , then he turned to him "Bumblebee is in charge" . Ratchet just stared , then broke out into a laughing , "You've GOT to be kidding me!? That kid is not only cocky and way smaller , but he gets drunk EVERY night!" . Optimus just stared , "What makes a leader is not based on his height , but the size of his spark , and Bee has that size" .

Ratchet could not argue with that , "But the kid does not know how to be a leader , we listen to his orders , we might as well be slagged!" . Optimus just stared at the old medic , "I need you.." , he smiled , "To trust me… all you have to do is believe in him , if you try , then there is nothing you cant do" . Ratchet lowered his head where a shadow hid his eyes , he nodded .

"Now go" , Ratchet nodded , he ran into the ship , closing the hatch behind him . When he got inthe control room , the autobots were in shock , for they were listening to the talk on their common-link . Bumblebee ran up to Ratchet in a panic , "Ratchet!! Please re-consider!! I cant command a team!! I cant even stop drinking for more then 4 hours!!" , he pleaded while groveling to the old mech . Ratchet just shook his head at the poor bot , "Optimus chose you for a reason Bumblebee , now if I could , I would take you out immediately , but Optimus spoke , and I advise we respect his wishes" .

Bumblebee just stared then dropped his head , he slowly made his way to his seat . Ratchet took his seat , "Okay guys , turn on the engines!!" , everyone switched the power systems on full blast . The ship started to slowly hover off the ground , then flames boomed out of the tail pipes as the ship accelerated into the deep dark reaches of space . Optimus watched the ship blast off , he smiled , "Good luck , old friends" . Then he walked away .

They shot through space at light year speed , "Ratchet slow down!", Prowl yelled loudly , "At this rate the ship will blow into pieces!" , Bulkhead's voice followed soon after . "Slag it im trying!!" , Ratchet yelled at them , "Its not as easy as it looks!! Hold on! Were approaching earth in 5...4...3...2" Bee covered his face , while Bulkhead bite his fingers . "1!!" , he slammed the landing post and they shot towards earth .

**A/N: Well there YA go! =) hope ya like it . Review if you want . Chapter 2 coming soon , stay tuned .**


	2. Suspision , settling in

**A/N: Chapter two is here , thanks for waiting ya'll . And just note , I'll update even if I got ZERO reviews =) , I just post cause I like writing my stories and I want to post it . Anyways chapter 2! And don't worry , your going to see Sari here very soon =) .**

**---**

Bee's optics flickered as he came online , he shook his head quickly and looked around ,"Hey Prowl… now's not the time to be doing a hand stand" . Prowl's optics came on , "I am not doing a hand stand" ,he motioned to his seat , the ship was flipped over and they were hanging from their seats .

Ratchet was getting ready to advise a plan ,but was interrupted by the ship being jerked . "What the slag was that!?" , Bulkhead yelled , "I don't know , and I KNOW I'm not drunk!" , Bumblebee yelled soon after Bulkhead .

Then all of a sudden the ship was ripped apart , all the autobots hit the dirt . Bumblebee sat still for a moment to regain himself ,"Is everyone al." , he noticed the Berrien Landscape . "Hey! Are we even on earth!?" . Ratchet stood up and popped his back , "Egh.. My sensors tell me we are directly on earth ,right outside of Detroit even" .

Bumblebee's spark tightened when he saw their environment , Bulkhead stood up . "But wasent there a body of water here the last time we left?" , now It was Prowl's turn to talk , "Yes , and there was blue skies with white clouds" . The skies , instead being bright blue , were red and polluted looking .

All of a sudden four dark figures ripped through the air and surrounded the autobots , "Put your hands up!" the second tallest one that was built like Prowl commanded with very large lasers pointing at them . Bumblebee popped out his stingers , "Try and make us!" . Ratchet stood infront of Bumblebee , "Now I know Optimus put you in charge , but we cant just go running into a fight! Lets just apply" , Ratchet raised his arms .

Bumblebee grumbled , but nothing less deactivated his stingers and raised his arms . Bulkhead and Prowl followed his example , then the four very muscular and dark figures surround them . "Sabotage!" , the second tallest one commanded the 2nd smallest figure , the one known as 'Sabotage' looked at it's leader . "Yes commander Airgear!?" , the one known as Airgear pointed to the autobots , "Put them in chains!" . Sabotage's back popped open , as 4 glowing circles was lifted from her back .

Airgear then pointed to the biggest figure , "Coppermouth!" , the figure nodded at the sound of her name . She approached the autobots , and with one swipe hand them all tied up , "Lets take them to Shatter! She'll put them in the gutter!!" , the one figure that seemed like Ratchet's age shouted out rudely .

With their hands and feet tied the autobot's were lead out of the dessert and hauled to the north . Bumblebee didn't know it , but the sight he was getting ready to see would tear his spark apart . "Keep walking!" , Coppermouth shouted , Bulkhead just growled , "If I could see your face! I would punch you right now!!" , the bot slammed her claws into Bulkhead's face , knocking his optics almost completely out .

"Silence glitch head! You are in no position to be making threats!!" , she warned . Bulkhead shut up immediately , as they continued Bumblebee looked at the Ninja looking bot that seemed to be in charge . "Excuse me sir!" , the bot narrowed its eyes at being called 'sir' but nothingless answered the little bot . "What is it.." , Bumblebee smiled , atleast he could talk to one without getting slagged .

"Could you please tell me were we are going?", Airgear looked at him , "To Detroit" . Bumblebee smiled , 'Really!?" , _Sari_ , Bee thought happily . "Don't get to happy.." , she warned, Bumblebee's smile began to fade , "Why? What do you mean!?" he yelled in a panic , the ninja bot just shook her head , "The place you once called home , wont be a home to you anymore.." .

Bumblebee narrowed his eyes , "What do you mean!?" . They stopped walking , and Airgear pointed to the city bellow the hill they were standing on . All the autobot's optics widen , Bee's optics began to water as Detroit filled his sight . Instead of the bright city that would put joy into any lonely traveler , the city was torn down and destroyed .

"I told you" , Airgear warned , "Beta" , Airgear spoke the oldest figure , "Contact Shatter… tell her were on our way" . "Gotcha" , the field medic opened her link and dialed their commander . Airgear all of a sudden was kicked by Bumblebee , "What the SLAG happened to Detroit!?" Bee yelled with crying optics . "I told you… things can change in 10 years…" , the ninja bot stated sadly .

They led the autobots through the forsaken city , they saw some humans cowering in the shadows or to drunk to even realize stranger were here . Bumblebee was incredibly spark broken…but when he thought about Sari.. He broke down . Sabotage , the bot that was like a black version of himself noticed his bawling and questioned .

"What are you crying about?" , she questioned confused . Bumblebee just looked at her and shouted , "What am I crying about… **WHAT **am I crying about!?" . He blew up , "**I'll tell you what im crying about sir! The place I once called home is trashed , and the chances of the only one I EVER loved is dead!!"** , he broke down on the ground . Airgear immediately felt bad for the poor little autobot , "Tell me young one… who was this 'loved' one of yours" , Airgear questioned .

Bumblebee just barley looked at her , "Her name is… S-Sari Sudmac" . The 4 figures stared at each other in shock , Prowl noticed . "It seems , judging by your expressions you know our best friend" . The old field medic known as 'Beta' just huffed , "You mean the former techno-organic!? Yea we know her until she became a--" . Beta was elbowed hard by Coppermouth , "Quiet… " , Prowl became suspicious of the figures .

"What!? Where is Sari!? What did you do to her!?" . Bumblebee struggled in his binds , but couldn't go anywhere , "Silence!" , Beta commanded . Airgear just raised a hand , "We just heard of her… " , Bumblebee glared at them , but kept his mouth quiet . Finally , tired of waiting , Beta whirred in relief when their leader re-turned the call .

"She orders that we bring the strangers to our base , so she can observe them… THEN she'll decided their faith" , Beta spoke happily . "What!?" , Bulkhead yelled , "Nice work Ratchet! "Lets just Apply , don't worry we'll be fine" YEA RIGHT!!" , Bumblebee yelled sassily at the old field medic . "NOW you hold on a sec you little yellow belly drinking Buffoon!! If we just attacked we wouldn't be alive right now!" , Ratchet argued .

Airgear winced , "Please be quiet" . "IF OPTIMUS HADENT PUT YOU IN CHARGE WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS!!" Ratchet yelled at Bumblebee , "Please… be qui-" , "Its your fault Prowl!" , Bulkhead yelled , "How is It my fault… I wasent even part of this." . **"SHUT UP!!" **Airgear yelled , everyone shut up quickly .

"Thank you" , then right when Bee was getting ready to question , he was cut off by the sound of beeping noises and lights going on and off . "Open" , Coppermouth spoke , then the very large door opened . The autobot's optics widen when they figured out where they were… it was their old base , "What are we doing here" , Prowl questioned . "Were taking you to our higher leader…" , Beta spoke .

They led the autobots down the hall , Ratchet out of all them were amazed at how upgraded the place was . Then before they could see anything else , Airgear jerked the electro-chain that tied them together into a dark room . "What the heck is going on!" , Bulkhead yelled when the 4 figures tied them all four of them to separate poles , where they were facing to the back of room .

"We have brought the strangers" , Sabotage spoke wearily , there was no reply . "Your talking to a brick wall!?" Bulkhead yelled , then all of a sudden , a huge dark figure with wings moved at the back of the room . It was bigger then Bulkhead , and it was dragon shape , "Who are YOU calling a brick wall…" , the creature growled .

"Uhh" , he stuttered . "And judging by the way you speak.. .you're the brick wall" , the creature spoke dryly . Bulkhead growled, "Step out of the shadows and show yourself freak!" , Uhoh… freak was the wrong word to use . The giant dragon-bot's eye shot open she slowly stomped within the light , when she stepped into the clearing , they all gasped in shock .

The dragon was a neon-blue color , it was COVERED in battle markings that could never be repaired , it has long horns , huge shoulders , long nose horns , long and bulky snout . Her ears were wide and frilly , she had huge frills running down her back . The crevices that marked her body perfectly outlined her muscle structure , her face though was the most shocking . She held 6 deep green glowing markings that would pulse green every 4 seconds . Her left optic was missing .

"Now what were you saying" , Airgear snarled at Bulkhead for calling their leader a freak . Bulkhead stuttered . But then he noticed the creature had support beams for her wings and front legs , thinking the creature was too old to fight , he blurted out a comeback . "If you werent such a old timer I'D beat you to the next Tuesday!!" , the creature just smirked , "You were always the one with pride.. Huh Bulkhead" .

Bulkhead looked shocked , and didn't know what to say . "What should we do with them Commander?" , Beta asked , the dragon bot looked closely at them , then she raised a tractor sized claw and pointed at Bumblebee , "You… little bot… approach…" . Airgear untied Bee and shoved him infront of their leader , the large mech picked him up by the leg , and looked into his optics .

Bee for some reason , when he looked into her one optic , he saw something strangely familiar . Before he could think about it further , the dragon gently set him down . "Take them to.." , the autobots prayed for mercy , while Coppermouth and Beta were hoping for torture . "Take them to their rooms… and treat them with respect.." , Bumblebee smiled brightly , Beta and Coppermouth shouted angrily .

"WHAT THE SLAG!?" , Beta yelled , The dragon looked at her , "Tell me.. If you were at a base being held captive.. Would YOU want to be tortured to no end…?" . Beta just shook her head , "Good , autobots , you'll be sharing the same room with my soldiers.. Dismissed" , the dragon backed up into the darkness and out of sight . While the four males AKA females lead them to the very large room they would share .

---

They entered the room , Airgear untied them one at a time , "Please make yourselves at home" , she smiled and went to her side of the room . The guys were shocked , "Tell me… are you four girls or boys?" , Bulkhead question , Sabotage without looking answered him , "Were girls" . There was silence ,"**WHAT!?**" , and they about fainted , "No surprise you'll react like that" , the ninja bot spoke calmly .

Their room they had to share was like a fancy autobot sized hotel room , the beds were red and had soft bunker like springs that supported the weight . "This is nice" , Prowl said as he approached a large tree that was planted near the window that he claimed as his side of the room .. Airgear walked over to Prowl , "Thank you , our commander made it for you guys specially" . Bulkhead and Coppermouth were sharing a side like Airgear and Prowl were , "This is nice man.. I mean girl!" , he smiled at his silver counter part , "Thanks , Commander also designed it" .

Beta and Ratchet had to share as side, they werent happy with each other , but they were accepting each other . "Impressive… ive never seen a bio-chemical like this in 4,000 solar cycles" , Ratchet said amazed at the lab table set-up for him . Beta just slightly smirked , "Our commander was in a happy-mood , quite rare" . And finally , Sabotage and Bumblebee were sharing more of a brother to sister bond , "This is cool!" , Bumblebee spoke with a wild smile .

At their side , there was a TV and boom-box . "yea , our leader was also merciful and left this stuff in the base for us when she took us in and trained us" , Sabotage smiled . All of a sudden Prowl grew into question , "How does your leader know so much about us.. Its as if she was someone we used to know" , Then that's when Bumblebee panicked , "SARI!? Where is she!?" , he grabbed his black counter part and shook her .

"Clam down" , she spoke as she pushed Bee away from her , "Whoever your panicking over , we'll report to our leader , and she'll find this _Sari _girl you speak of in the morning" . Bumblebee smiled , "Thank you SO much… I just want to see her again" , Bumblebee spoke sadly . Avoiding another tearful break down , Bulkhead switched the TV , "Hey guys! Lets watch some wrestling! I'm game" , he shouted as he sat back and drank some oil .

The rest of the autobots sat down , Ratchet put a arm around Beta , "So… what does your leader do at night? Cause my sensors are not picking up her presence" . "You mean old Shatter? Oh she just goes downtown to what was once 'Detroit' and works a job" , Sabotage spoke as her and Bee sat next to each other . "What kind of job?" , Prowl asked , Airgear pointed to the TV , "That job" .

On the channel , a blond haired man wearing a white suit walks in the middle of the stage , "Welcome Detroit for a final season DEATH COMBAT!" , He yelled loudly as the crowd roared in excitement . Ratchet did not like the look of this , "What job are you guys talking about? . Then the speaker answered that question ,"Today we have Man VS Machine! In this corner , the one who fought for the human race and won almost every match for us , Cyrus The Huns Master!" .

A large bulky old man roared from the stage as the machines on his back made him large , "Bring it on!!" , he yelled . The crowd roared for the next player , "And NOW our champion who represents the machines! I give you Scar The Broken!!" , the dragon-bot made her way to the stage , She narrowed her one blue optic .

Bulkhead spit his oil out , "W-What!?!" , Prowl gasped , and Bee nearly had a spark attack . "Is she CRAZY!? You guys have got to do something!!" , Bee yelled at others . Airgear just smiled , "She does this every night.. Watch" . The autobots looked at each other and looked back at the TV .

Then the gong rang _, ding ding ._ The support bars that helped the dragon bot stand crushed violently as her muscle system just shot out , she roared and stormed towards Cyrus , when a dust cloud shot up . "This isint going to be good" , Prowl stated .

_---15 Minutes Later_

"The winner is , SHATTER THE BROKEN!", The dragon roared in victory as she shot blue energon fire everywhere . "That's out leader!" , the girls shouted loudly , the boys just stood their , distraught at a old dragon wooping a master fighter so easily . Airgear looked at the clock , "Its time for you boys to re-charge , our leader is going to show you around tomorrow" , she spoke softly .

As they all laid down to sleep , Bumblebee silently cried himself to sleep again , _'Sari' _he dreamt silently , but little did he know . Sari was closer to him then he thought .

**A/N: Sorry chapter seemed rushed , next one wont be promise . Anyways review if you want , g'night .**


	3. Truth , Protect from Death

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 3 of Too Late To Turn Back Now , and also the title is the name of a song , "Too Late To Turn back now , I believe I believe I believe im falling in love" . THAT song . Well without further interruptions chapter 3 .**

**---**

Bumblebee woke up with a jolt , he was sweating robotic water . He looked around to find he was still in their room , "What a scary nightmare" , he said quietly to himself . He felt something move , he looked to side of his bed , only to see Sabotage asleep on the floor , the females were very strange , not to mention strange looking .

Bumblebee looked at clock , "5:34 AM' , He read . _'Dang… maybe I should go for a walk , just to clear my head' _, Bee thought to himself . So getting up , he quietly opened the doors and tip-toed down the hallway , he couldn't sleep after that nightmare of Sari again , plus he was so pumped about morning coming so he could tell that Commander Dragon thing to go find her .

He walked and walked around their former base , he didn't know why , but he felt as though he had to look for something . But having no idea what he was supposed to be looking for , sighing , bumblebee just followed his guts as he continued walking through the dark and scary base . After 12 minutes of stumbling around in the dark , Bumblebee came across the stairs , curious he climbed the high steps and came upon a door .

"Hm… wonder where this leads to" , he reached for the knob , and quietly open the door . Then when he stepped out , he realized he was on the roof when the cold air swept through his body . He shivered , it was cold , Bumblebee looked upon the city , he felt hot tears drip down his face as he looked at the town he once called home , "What happened…?" he asked himself .

Then he felt as though something was telling him to look into the sky , when he did , his tears dried a little , when happiness gently flowed through him . In the sky , stars of all kinds shown brightly through the clouds , Someone once told Bee , that if you don't know where to look , just look to stars , and they will guide you . Sari told him that , Bumblebee wished that Sari was standing here beside him right now , sitting in his arms as they watched the stars together like they used too . Bee smiled , atleast the stars don't change , then Bumblebee heard a sound , he whipped around startled , but he was gently pushed back down by a large clawed hand .

"Its just me young one.." , the dragon smiled . Bumblebee just looked at the dragon , "What are you doing up here?" , he questioned curiously , the dragon just stretched her back and twisted her neck , "I always come up here when they stars are shining bright , plus I heard you , so I just decided to come now" . Bumblebee smiled , atleast he could have some company now .

The large neon blue colored dragon sat next to Bee , Bumblebee looked at the dragon . Then once again that nagging feeling that told him something was not right about this dragon began to eat at him again . So deciding to start a conversation , Bee started with a question , "Why do you look so familiar?" , the dragon-bot looked at him , "Well…. I cant really answer that , only you can" . Bumblebee decided to throw another question out on the plate , "What happened to you? Like why are you so beat up?" , The dragon looked at him .

She paused , "It started 10 years ago… I wasent always like this" , Bumblebee then felt his spark tighten again as more important questions entered his mind . "Shatter" , the dragon looked at the small yellow autobot , "That's not your real name.. isin't?" , The dragon just turned her head , "What makes you think its not my real name…" . Bee just raised his head , "Cause if it was your real name , you would respond alote quicker… Shatter is not your real name" . The dragon's muscles tensed , she looked at him , "Who is this.. Loved one of yours" , she questioned .

Bumblebee's optics widen , he looked down , "Her name is Sari… she was 13 years old when I left 10 years ago" . The dragon narrowed her eyes , "Why did you leave… you didn't even say goodbye , you have no idea how bad you couldve ripped her heart out" , the dragon spoke angrily . Bumblebee's next reaction shocked the dragon , he shook as rivers of hot tears flowed down his optics , "Coastal Prime made us leave… I t-tried to call her… to tell her how much she meant to me… how much I loved her" , then the dragon listened more closely . Now Bee was in pure grief , "She was everything to me… I cried myself to sleep every night wishing I just stayed with her… now… she could be d-d-ddDEAD!", Bumblebee was now on the ground in the fetal position , crying his spark out .

"Now she might be dead and its all my fault… I never got to say I love you to her… I don't even know how she feels about me!" . The dragon's optic began to flicker from blue to brown , then she spoke in a voice that was so familiar to bumblebee , "I know she loves you too… and she is waiting for you" . Bumblebee still cried his spark out , the dragon bent over , raised him up and hugged him , "Shh.. There there… its going to be okay" . Bumblebee wiped his tears and hugged back , "I feel so alone.." , the dragon smiled , "Your never alone… love is one thing that will never leave your heart" .

Bumblebee hugged the dragon's huge broad metal chest plate tighter , "But everything changes… even love… how do I know Sari still loves me…" . The dragon shifted her head to wear Bee was looking into her one optic , "Everything that has a heart changes… some changes might be bad… some might be good… but every change , has a bit of old left in it" . Bumblebee broke down again , "But how do I know if Sari still loves me…?" , the dragon lowered her head , "Love is something that can never truly be broken… though the outside might change… the inside will never change" . Bee opened his optics and looked up at the much larger transformer , "So.. She might still love me?" .

The dragon looked at him , "If you still love her that much , then there is no doubt in my mind she dosent still love you" , the dragon spoke tenderly . So the rest of the night , Bee spent hugging the dragon-mech so whenever he began to cry again , she was there to make him feel better .

When the sun rose , Bumblebee came down to his room . When he entered he saw everyone watching TV , Bulkhead noticed and smiled , "Hey Bumblebee , racing is on you wanna wat-" , "I want to know more about your leader , Shatter" . All the female's looked at each other with surprise , "Why , what's to know?" , Sabotage asked confused . Bumblebee just looked at his black counter part . "When I was on the roof , your leader came up there and calmed me down in a way only Sari could… I demand to know more about her" , Sabotage and Beta looked at each other with sad expressions .

Bulkhead noticed , "What are you guys hiding?" , Sabotage stood up , "Follow me" . She led the autobots to their Leader's room , when she went inside ,she rummaged through her stuff until she pulled out a tape . When she returned to the room , the autobots were extremely puzzled , "What's with the tape?" , "You'll see" , Sabotage spoke quietly as she stuck the tape into the TV , and the screen came to life as a painful past was played .

_Some number of years ago_

_Sari ran through Detroit in a panic , she was bleeding energon and blood . Her robot mode was weakening as she ran , her right jet wing was busted . "Bumblebee… where are you!" , she said loudly to herself . She picked up her phone and tried to dial him , but was un-successful ._

_Then a missile was shot , it hit the ground RIGHT next to her feet . Causing her to lose her footing and hit the ground , hard . She groaned in pain from the impact , she tried to stand , but when she raised her head… her left eye was gone . She turned around only to see Megatron storm towards her , "The autobot's are gone little girl!" , he laughed evilly at her . "N-no! your wrong! They'll be here any minute!" , Sari yelled back , while covering her missing eye ._

_Megatron just smirked , he looked to the left ,and then to the right , "Then where are they?" . Sari didn't answer , the evil decepticon leader smirked , "Trust me little girl… with all these explosions going on… they wouldve come hours ago… face it… they left you to face me… and now your going to die!" . Megatron laughed deeply as he summoned his shoulder cannons , he aimed for Sari ._

_Sari just sat there , "No matter what happens to me… I'll come back… and stop you!" . Megatron just smirked , "By the time you come back… you wont even recognize yourself" . The BBOOOOMM! , he fired 4 powerful shots ._

_End of the tape_

The screen became static , each autobot was staring at the screen in shock . Airgear just looked at them sadly , "You see Bumblebee… when our commander spoke to you about Sari… its because she is-" , the sound of a alarm struck through walls , cutting Airgear's sentence off . "Trouble!", Beta yelled , Sabotage jumped up , "Commander!?" , The dragon-bot plowed into the room , "Girls , take the autobots to the west side of the city , I'll handle this.." . The way she said her sentence… and the way she had a look of _revenge _in her eyes .

He knew she was going to do something , "Please… Sar--Shatter…come with us…" , he pleaded . The dragon looked at him , she opened her jaws to respond , when the ground shook , she backed up and ran out , "SHATTER!!" , Bumblebee yelled and ran after the dragon , "Bumblebee no!!" , Bulkhead yelled after his little yellow friend . Coppermouth grabbed Prowl, Bulkhead , and Ratchet , "No time… we need to NOW!" , She shoved them out the door .

---

Bumblebee sped down the free-way , chasing the old dragon-bot . "Shatter… please!" , Bee yelled through Common-link , "I don't want you to die!" . The dragon didn't answer , bee had to get her to listen to him…to get her to feel him . Then he had a idea , he wasent a 100% sure if it was true… but it was worth a shot , "SARI!! Please stop!!" . The dragon's head jerked up , "W-what did you call me!?" , then the dragon was knocked out of the air by Starscream .

"Hello girl" , he smirked , before Shatter could get back up , Starscream saw Bumblebee , "Say goodbye to your Boyfriend" . Then Starscream raised a metal arrow and fired it , Shatter raised her head , then everything turned to slow motion , she got up and ran towards Bumblebee . Bumblebee turned his head and saw the in-coming arrow , he covered his optics ,waiting for the end . "No!" , then Bee felt himself get pushed out of the way , his head hit the ground , he slowly looked up . He felt a drop of blood and energon drip on his face , he looked up in shock at the wounded shaking dragon shielding him from the blast .

"S-Shatter…w-w-w-Why?", Bumblebee asked with water flooding his optics . The one-eyed dragon bot looked at him , she smiled a painful smile… "I told you… if you still loved someone… then they will love you back…." , then she shut her optic and tumbled over . Bumblebee fell to his knees and held her humongous head the best he could . "I love you too.. Sari" , Then Bee heard starscream laughing , "Foolish little bot.. your wasting your tears.. Weakling" . Then , Bumblebee turned around and shot a electrical beam , "YOU!!" , He yelled as he jumped and grabbed starscream's neck , "Im gonna kill you!" .

Starscream , quickly he shot another arrow , striking Bee's left leg completely off . Bumblebee yelled in pain , he fell and landed right next to Shatter , Bee opened his eyes a little.. "S-s-s-s-…sari…" , he whispered before going offline .

**A/N: That's it , Optimus MIGHT show up in the next chapter . Stay tuned , review if you want . G'night .**


End file.
